Forum:Project: Proposed charas from Vocaloid Wiki4
This is a list of Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids from the Vocaloid Wiki. The listed characters are considered miscellaneous. Proposed characters Other proposed Fanmade Vocaloids This list tabulates proposed Fanmade Vocaloids whose voice source is not determined, though will be designed to use an existing Vocaloid's voice. Name: Taiyoko Nin & Gin (taiyo=sun, ko = child & tsuki= moon, ko=child) Bio: Taiyoko Nin & Gin are twins of opposing sides created by Egenin from Deviantart. Nin is good liking everybody while Gin is bad, crushing on Haku Yowane, Miku Zatsune, and Lola. Nin colors are red and black milkshake is her character item. Gin colors are black and deep-dark blue and gin such his character item. ---- Name: Warukitsi Kioshi Bio: Warukitsi Kioshi can sing, but he would rather flirt with women than sing. He is a playboy and tends to flirt with some of the Voyakiloid. He often mistakes long haired men and men who wear ponytails as girls. Like his name, bad luck follows him. His hair is grey and he wears a black coat that looks like a tuxedo with a dark red shirt inside. His pants are black also and he wears black shoes. He is created by VocaloidNewb from Youtube. ---- Name: Honne Rei Bio: Honne Rei is a failure at making a new type of vocaloid. She's a shy little girl that only talks to straiten people (Tekuno, Dell and Haku)she can sing she just picks not to. Her character item is a little angel wing. Here is a picture of her. Proposed Mixloids This list tabulates derivatives with mixture of Vocaloid singing that have outstanding issues or incomplete information. Name: Yurune Haru (Night Spring) Bio: Yurune Haru is protective 16 years old tsundere. She is described as sweet and loving until she becomes furious. Haru's best friends are Naomi Takara, Lin Haine, Gina Hoshiko, Yowane Haku, and Kiku Juon. She envies Luka. Her voice is a higher pitched Luka until her real voice can be created.. Bacon and a moon flower are her character items. Although she is Tsundere, many of her best friends are Yandere. She has a crush on Dell Honne, and Kaito Shion. ---- Name: Choko Amai (チョコ甘い) Bio: Choko Amai is a brown haired girl. She has with two brown ribbons in her hair and wears a gray and brown school outfit. Choko's name comes from 'choco'late like her brother, Amai Reto. Her voice is a mixture of Rin, Teto, and Miku. Issues/WIP: Lacks Japanese Kana name (Kanji and Katakana) and needs more explanations regarding character concept. Also needs promotions. Unconfirmed Fanmade Vocaloids This list tabulates sightings of a supposed vocaloid, fanmade or not, but have no confirmation due to lack of information. Name: ENE Bio: ENE is a Vocaloid with unknown origins which first appeared in Nico Nico Douga in late 2008, it is rumored that she is Korean. Her first featured song is Letter Song. ---- Name: Sorani Modasa name:Kisoni Madori Bio: Sorani Modasa is a FANMADE vocaloid who has a human voice. She has fuchsia wavy hair and all clothes are the color pink. Her first demo appeared in 1/10/09 and her concert (a real concert)is going to appear in 24/12/09 in the 00:00hs. Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids with human voices This list tabulates proposed Fanmade Vocaloids with supplied singing voices. Name: Kirune Senka (センカ音 Senka Kirune means "wolf kill sound") Bio: Kirune Senka is very shy girl with a hint of an insane side. Kirune has a rarely low high pitch voice. Her character item is a butcher knife and her outfit is a white excluding her chain, which is a tube filtered with blood. Her hair and her eyes are black mixed with brown. Senka is an English and Japanese Vocaloid. Here is an example of her singing. ---- Name: Ojone Mime (お嬢音ミメ Mime Ojone, Ojone means "female-sound" ) Bio: Ojone Mime is a 17 years elf voiced by TheNextVocaloid. She is fairly happy and bubbly person despite looking appathetic and cynical at first glance.Her color scheme is forest type colors and bow and arrows are her character items. She sounds like this and this is a full body image of her. Issues/WIP: Plenty. Proof of concepts, Japanese name (in Kanji and Katakana) and a concise rewrite. And yes, promotions. And a better artwork. ---- Name: Hadene Yori (ヨリ派手音 / trust flashiness sound) Bio: Hadene Yori is a flirtatious 19 years old white-haired man created and voiced by PandaSings. Yori is able to sing in Japanese and possibly English. A notable trait in Yori's singing is his usage of the phrase "Intintin" randomly throughout his songs that results in him watching Gackt utter the phrase on a Japanese program when he got a bottle cap lodged in his back thus causing him to malfunction often, giving him a minor cause of Tourette's. He is known to lust after Kotone but his advances are often dismissed by the other when his voice spasms kick in. The two are presumably twins. ---- Name: KEiKU (ケイク) Bio: KEiKU is a 17 years old human vocaloid created by Etsuuko. KEiKU is known to dominate any competition or threats standing in her way and harass hAck.er, another humanoid. She sports a crown as a headset. KEiKU’s voice is very strong-willed type that approaches notes from atop rather than from beneath. Birthday cake is her character item. ---- Name: Moshirechiku Nechku & Lechku (モシレチクとコタネチク) Bio: Moshirechiku Nechku & Lechku are 14 years old twins created by okamilover136. They are based on the Twins Demons off the game "Okami". ---- Name: Kat Bio: Kat is brown haired 16 years old girl and first Vocaloid out of the Kateroid series. Her eyes are brown and purple is her color scheme. Kat's voice sample is here. She is voiced by Katerinu2. Issues/WIP: Kat needs a better concept art that is not a recolor from Meiko; also an improved character design would help. It is currently unclear if she has a Japanese name. ---- Name: Jeseon Bio: Jeseon is brown-haired blue-eyed Vocaloid that is a part of the DECKshOiDs series. She is created and voiced by ninjawolves. Jeseon has a glowing orange heart on her shoulder and her item is her set of orange headphones with a white heart on each side which are based on her color scheme: orange and purple. ---- Name: Bloop Bio: Bloop is an intergalactic Bloptopi that serves as Jaseon's pet, mp3 player,radio, and cellphone. The antenna on the crown of Bloop's head receives the necessary signals needed to provide such services. He met Jeseon after being banished from his home planet and crashing through Jeseon's ceiling. Bloop enjoys tasting things and has a fear of being eaten and color scheme is light purple and orange. His character item is a box of multicolored crayons. He is voiced and created by ninjawolves.Full picture of him can be found here. ---- Name: Matsuo Ayu (松尾アユ) Bio: Matsuo Ayu is multilingual singer created and voiced by theBalticMermaid. She is able to sing in Japanese, Finnish, and English and estimated to be around 10 through 12 years of age. Her outfit resembles the one Miku is wearing, but not quite the same. She is close friends with Shion and Shin Utsuwa and Yuu and Yuuki Futatabi. Due to her age, her voice is high-pitched with lively and childish pitch to it. Her birthday is November 15th and favorite color is brown. ---- Name: Nozomine/Negaune Kairi (望み音 カイリ / hope sound of the water village) Bio: Nozomine/Negaune Kairi is a worrisome stubborn Vocaloid created by RasberryxHearted. She has long burgundy hair tied in low ponytails and wears an outfit that is a mixture of Miku and Rin. Kairi has "0013" stamped on her left arm and has two different surnames. Kairi was originally made to represent those who think to be too good for Vocaloid who mess up later believing that they made them successful. This is a picture of what she looks like. Her voice is currently in development and will be alter like Sai Tonarine. ---- Name: Nozomine Yuzen (望み音 ユゼン) Bio: Nozomine Yuzen is Kairi's quiet depressed older brother. He is very protective of Kairi and display perverted traits. Yuzen has two different hair colors: crimson and black with "0014" stamped underneath his neck that is sometimes hidden by his choker. He is supposedly singing Russian and English songs. Yuzen also wears chains around his neck, arms and waist. His voice will be available soon. Here is a pictures of him. ---- Name: Mi boisu (beautiful voice) Bio: Mi boisu is a green haired girl voiced by rui0san.Issues: She needs a better name and more promotions. Also, how is she related to Vocaloid? That needs to be explained a lot.